fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Mythic Force
Power Rangers Mythic Force Power Rangers Mythic Force is a fantic of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It's the 19th season of Power Rangers that proceeds Power Rangers Samurai Strike. It airs fourty episodes including a two part mini movie. Synopsis About 9000 years ago, dark creatures from another dimension name the Dark Realm came to earth to harvest it's aura and enslave it's people. With this about to oocur, the gods of heaven sent an angel name Lady Ghaya to stop them. For 2000 years, Ghaya battled these phantoms and was able to destroy almost all excepting the generals who got away. After a tiring battle Ghaya went into a deep sleep so that one day when these phantoms returned she would be able to battle them. For 7000 years the phantoms have been stationed near the Earth's atmoshere on their Warship planning to attack the Earth. One day on a bright sunny afternoon, one of the phantom general name Sifher attacked the gate way between the heaven and earth. At once Lady Ghaya woke up form her deep slumber and rushed to see what happend. Overseeing what happened, Ghaya quickly summoned the powers of the mythic beast to teleport the young guardians (Riley Rogers, Pheobe Smith, Gab Henderson, Gabriella Henderson and Mark Landers) to the Temple Of The Mythics to recieve the powers of the mythics and become the world's greatest heroes, the Power Rangers. Characters 'Rangers' Mythic Force Red Ranger (Wind) - Riley Rogers '''is a seventeen year old High School student/superhero. Riley is very good martial artist and a singer. For the leader of a team of superheroes he can be very playful but when it comes to battling phantoms he puts on his serious face. At first when Riley found out that he was chosen to become a Power Ranger he was hesitant but later he warmed up to the idea and took charge. Riley one of the strongest red ranger their is and could be placed in the ranking of one of the best Power Rangers leader there is. Riley's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Dragon. '''Mythic Force Pink Ranger (Wind) - Pheobe Smith is a sixteen year old child genius. Although she's a genius, Pheobe also can be very playful especially when she's with Riley. Pheobe's role as pink ranger is to assist the other rangers in battle and help with the zords when damaged. Phoebe's smarts were proven when she built a fully functional robot/zord who helps the rangers in battle. When Pheobe was chosen to become a ranger she was excited and very willing to take on this job. Pheobe's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Pheniox. Mythic Force Black Ranger (Earth) - Gab Henderson '''is the seventeen year old comic relief of the team. Gab loves to harrass all the girls at school which lands him in loads of trouble with the principal. Gab's not really book smart but he's definately street smart. Gab's twin sister is the yellow ranger who is the opposite of him. Although Gab is a serious pest, everyone still loves him dearly. Gab's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Snake. '''Mythic Force Yellow Ranger (Earth) - Gabriella Henderson '''is Gab's hot blonded hair twin sister. She's the school's most popular girl because she's the school's hot head cheerleader. Gabriella strictly into fashion and is always looking into the latest fashion magazines. When Gabriella became a ranger she was always morphing into ranger form be it anywhere to look at her self. Although she can be a major snob, Gabby is a really good fighter. Gabriella's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Tiger. '''Mythic Force Blue Ranger (Water) - Mark Landers '''is the new kid in town that no one knows. Mark is always at the beach doing something that know no one knows as well. So therefore he known as mystery man. Mark is really good martial artist just like Riley but not a very good singer. It is discovered in story that Mark told Gabby, that his father past away when he was 6 and ever since he and his mother had been moving from state to state. When Mark first found out he was going to be the blue ranger he too just like Riley was hesitant. Mark's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Shark. '''Mythic Force Mythic Knight (Ground) - Magnius '''is the first warrior that was sent by the gods way before Lady Ghaya was sent. Magnius was frozen in a deep sleep for 9000 years until he was freed when the Mythic Phantoms came to Skyview to cause havoc. When Magnius first arrived he was only concern about defeating the phantoms and not about the lives of the rangers or the humans when he was doing so. Magnius' age is unknown and no one knowns if Magnius is his real name. Being a legendary angel warrior, Magnius has the ability to transform into his own zord the Mythic Zord is the Mythic Lion. Allies. '''Lady Ghaya - '''is the rangers mentor. She arrived on earth 9000 years ago to stop the phantoms from taking over the world but was went into a deep sleep after doing so. Ghaya's has a Mythic power like the rangers because she has a Mythic Zord which is the Mythic Goose Zord. Ghaya's first appearance is in episode 1 and last in episode 40. '''Ernie Harrison a.k.a Bulldog - is the school's clown/bully somewhat like Bulk(MMPR). He and his friend "The Man" loves to hit on all the girls at Skyveiw High who clearly doesn't like them. Ernie is only seventeen but looks like a man in his late twenties. Ernie is always trying to impress the girls by telling them that he's the red ranger f the power rangers when everyone can clearly see he's not because he's pudge. Anyway Ernie is always getting himself in a heap of trouble by trying to uncover the real identity of the power rangers. Erine's first appearance is in episode 1 and last in episode 40. Sinjin Benson The third a.k.a The Man - is Ernie's best firend/school clown/bully somewhat like Skull(MMPR). Sinjin is short and skinny and loves to wear on black leather. Somelike like Skull(MMPR), Sinjin loves the ladies who doesn't love him. He and Ernie are both idiots who wants to unmask the power rangers. It's discovered that Sinjin has a major crush on Gabriella who sees him as a digusting pest. Sinjin's first appearance is in episode 1 and last episode 40. Carter Manfred a.k.a Bulldog's Slave - is Bulldog's slave/assistance. In the series Carter doesn't take much but is only seen with a video camera taping Bulldog and The Man's every move all the time. The only time Carter actually talks is in the 38th episode of Mythic Force when the phantoms began to attack Skyview. Carter's first appeared in episode 1 and last appeared in episode 39. Supporting Cast. Tess Mackenzie - is Pheobe's child hood enemy. Tess appeared in episode episode 21 " The Cake Off ". In this episode both Tess and Pheobe compete against each other to see who could make the best cake. Eventually Tess wins after Pheobe's cake gets eaten by the Pudge Pig. Tess then appeared in five othe episodes on of which is the episode 40 "Time Of Destruction pt 3". Tess first appeared in episode 21 after that she became a recurring character but was last seen in episode 40. Principal Logwoods - '''is the principal of Skyview High. He's one of the toughest and funniest character in the show. He doesn't take no for an answer is always sending children to his office although they've done anything. It is discovered that Principal Logwoods' angry comes from when he was in the army as he said "My anger comes from when Iwas in the army. I many terrible disgusting things back then." Logwoods first appeared in episode 2 and last appeared in episode 39 where you see him lotting. '''Regi (Rj Smooth) Joyce - is the owner of the Corner a teen hangout. Rj is the most smoothest man that you have ever meet and is always their giving and helping hand if ever needed. Regi is only seen the Corner and no where else excepting the last episode when his shop was destroyed. Regi first appeared in episode 2 and last appeared in episode 40. Villans. Venom Phantoms Lord Mothra - is a man like moth phantom. He's the leader of the Venom Phantom tribe. Lord Mothra was one of the first phantoms who arrived on earth thousands of years before Lady Ghaya arrived. Ever since he has been stationed in his Warship that looks over the earth. During the series Lord Mothra face off with the rangers. In his first fight with the rangers he was defeated and in the second fight the rangers destroyed him for good or so they thought. In the ending of episode 37, Mothra was resurrected by his daughter Princess Shyianna. Lord Mothra ened up dying after her was killed by the Legendary Guardian Megazord in the last episode of Mythic Force. Princess Shyianna - 'is the loyal daughter of Lord Mothra. Shyianna is half human making her mother a human who was murdered by a man (human) when she was only five years. Ever since Shyianna has been living with her father aboad his spaceship where she spends everyday planning to destroy all humans including the man who killed her mother. After Lord Mothra died, Shyianna took off in search of another tribe of phantoms. These were the Legendary Phantoms. Anyway half way through the series, Shyianna took over the phantoms and gain their army making her queen of the Legendary phantoms. At the ending of the series, a spell was placed on Shyianna so she can open her eyes to she what she truely was half human. After episode 40 Shyianna joined the Lady Ghaya as an apprentice. '''Camillion -' 'General Sliffer -' '''Legendary Phantoms Master Aboma -''' 'Princess Shyianna -' 'General Camillion -' 'Blob -' '''Phantom Beast #Bouldar. #UFO Spike. #Croaker. #Stinkbug. #Frostbite. #Guoron. #Swift. #Fishfly. #Queen Bee. #Traffic Bug. #Sparks. # # Category:Fan Fiction